


Heard Better Together

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Platonic Dukexiety Week 2020 [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Arguments, Gen, Gore, Inside jokes, Sort Of, Teasing, people acting possessed, platonic dukexiety - Freeform, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Thomas got an invite to something short notice and everyone is arguing too loudly to hear Virgil say anything. Instead Remus pops in and they’ll have to listen to them both playing about for a while.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Platonic Dukexiety Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926760
Kudos: 57





	Heard Better Together

Virgil had been stood trying to interrupt the conversation for 10 minutes. Usually it wouldn’t take this long, he’d get frustrated and snap so everyone listened. It was a useful skill to have in the mind-space, but the emotions were already so high that a shot of adrenaline from Virgil’s doubled voice did nothing but encourage everyone to get louder.

At this point the issue Thomas had called them up to help with had long since been sidelined. From the words he could pick out it sounded like Patton was trying to actually ask for advice from Logan over how to approach the situation while Logan was mid-lecture about a recent psychological study vaguely relating to it. Janus had popped in to suggest they delay replying for a day or two only to get shot down and dragged into the argument by Roman pointing out this was a time sensitive decision that any delay would effectively be choosing not to attend.

Really, Virgil just wanted them to go to it. It would be supporting their friend and wasn’t actually likely to be as busy as Logan and Roman assumed. The venue was too small for that to happen.

Before he could try yelling again he felt the last side pop up right behind him and saw three fingers drop over his eyes. They each fell to the floor one at a time, Remus remaining unnoticed in the multiple discussions around them. As soon as the last finger hit the floor Virgil started screaming, feeling more than hearing as Remus joined in, draped across his back.

The confused expressions from most of the room and exasperated one from Janus had the pair nearly falling down the stairs as their scream turned into laughter. “There’s a murder on the dance floor guys!” Virgil gasped out, only causing more confusion.

“Someone stole our voices.” Remus agreed, nodding along, untangling them enough that Virgil was kneeling on his lap.

“I’ve done no such thing. If you’re here to cause trouble, haven’t you heard that there’s already plenty of that to go around?” Janus rolled his eyes, stepping back to join Patton’s spot where everyone had started moving closer to the ones they’d been arguing with.

Roman jumped back as Remus and Virgil simultaneously tilted their heads, “Multiple someone’s then. At least 3 fingers fell.”

“What do you mean, kiddoooooo AHH!” Patton tried asking only to look at the floor where there was still three detached fingers laying in front of the pair.

“Janus, how long have they been possessed?” Roman asked, glancing from them to Deceit a few times.

“Aside from it being unreasonable to assume possession, I think it’s rather a case that familiarity allows Remus to predict or instigate moments like these after having spent many years with Virgil.” Logan dismissed the idea, although the notebook appearing in his hands showed some interest in it. “In fact, looking at depictions of people getting possessed in the media -”

“They just find speaking together gets me to listen more and increased the likelihood Thomas would hear their ideas before he knew them.” Janus cut off the explanation, turning away from the staircase with a sigh. “Regardless, as I was saying, there is no reason for us to rush our reply to the invite. If it’s causing Thomas this much concern the reasonable thing would be to consider our options and how they’ll help us progress his career.”

“ _All in the cause of stability.”_ Remus sang out, interrupting again.

“ _He bids us listen to save his soul,”_ Virgil took the next line, smirking at the insulted gasp from Janus.

“ _All in the cause of stability.”_ Both Creativity’s joined in then, Roman easily picking up the tune, and hoping the words would be repeated.

Logic cleared his throat before another line could be added though. “And what would you bid us do, Duke?”

“Cause a food fight at the buffet they mentioned and then slippery dance to optimise the mess created.” Remus perked up then, giggling when an elbow hit his side.

“Or at the very least go and have some food. It’s not like Thomas has anything planned to eat tomorrow.” Virgil cut in, shaking his head now. “It’s not like walking with banana peels tied to our feet has made either of us slip in years so that won’t be as funny.”

“Would squashed slugs be slipperier?” Remus mused, making them sway where they sat.

Roman frowned for a moment. “I’ll leave the imagination free for you to test whatever you’re talking about out for the rest of the day. That sounds like we’re going. If Trash Rat, Purple Weaver and I want to go, Serpentine wants to delay making the decision until we can’t decide to go, Frogment thinks we should but isn’t sure and well, I couldn’t work out if Steve Jobs over there was for or against going that sounds like more of us want to go than not.”

“Sounds good to me. Leaves us longer to drive Janus mad.” Virgil nodded, smirking. “We could take a tip from the Croods and just put fish on our feet.”

“Popcorn fireworks too!” Remus cheered, sinking Virgil out with him.


End file.
